Vincent Pauley
' Pauley, Vincent ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' He has a handsome face and sorrowful eyes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 221 *'Address:' Sundown, Alabama *'Relationships:' Mimi Pauley (wife); Jennie Pauley (daughter); Vance Pauley (twin brother); Darrin Pauley (probable nephew/possible son) History *He said he was with Darrin's mother, 'Inga Sorenson' when Darrin was born, and had been with her months before. He put his name on the records as he thought Darrin was his, but he didn't know she was with someone else before she was with him, and while she was with him. He wasn't yet twenty, green as grass and dirt stupid with it.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 221 *The last time they saw Darrin was seven years ago. Mimi was home alone and afraid to let them - Darrin and Vinnie's twin, Vance - in, so she called Vincent home from work.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 222, 223 *He didn't know if Inga had run away from his brother, or if they planned it all together, to dupe him, to use him so she'd have a safe place to stay while she was nesting/pregnant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 **Inga left when when Darrin was a couple of months old. She took whatever wasn't nailed down in his place, his car, cleaned out his savings, and even the little account he started for Darrin. All that was left was a video cube of Vance, laughing, telling Vinnie thanks for filling in for him. Vance had been arrested almost a year before, for fraud, or something.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 *Vinnie hired a private investigator to try to find them, but he couldn't afford him for very long. It never came to anything but, back then, Darrin felt like his.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 *About three years ago, he got an email from Darrin, who said he was in college in Chicago. Vinnie sent him a thousand dollars and never heard anything from him again.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 224, 225 **Shortly after he sent the thousand dollars, Vinnie's emergency bank account was accessed and another four thousand was taken out of it.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 225 Criminal History *A minor bust for disturbing the peace when he was in his twenties.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 217 *He paid to have Vance removed from his records; he said he needed to do it before he could ask Mimi to marry him.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 222 Interesting Facts *He's a family man, with a long marriage, a twelve-year-old daughter, a solid employment record with a mid-level salary, and a small, mortgaged house in the suburbs.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 214, 217 *Vinnie and Vance are fraternal twins and look a lot alike.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 223 *Their family is going on vacation tomorrow.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 226 References Pauley, Vincent Pauley, Vincent